The Gundam Girls Help Line
by Megumi-Sama
Summary: The girls have they're own phone line and me and my friend Shinigama are the producers. Chapter 2 uploaded warning Relena and hilde bashing
1. Relena's?on the phone?

~!~!~!~  
Title:the gundam girls help line  
Author:me Megumi-Sama and shinigama(not yet an author here)  
Rating:PG13  
why:language some YAOI type questions and rather stupidity  
~!~!~!~  
  
Shinigama:Welcome to the Gundam Girls help line.we have our first acquaintance and her name is Relena Peacecraft.Say hi Relen  
Me:anyways lets just get on with the phone calls  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
Relena:hello Relena Yuy speaking may i ask who's speaking and what's you problem?  
Jeana:Hello Relena I have problem with you.see i hate your guts.you and heero are not meant to be  
Heero and Duo are  
Me:*claps*  
Relena:well see i hate you yaoi fangirls as you hate me.See me and Heero are meant for each other and  
Maxwell and him are not  
Jeana:now listen you rude HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERO yelling bitch,Heero is never your and will never be yours  
*hangs up*  
Relena:that was mean  
  
Shinigama:NEXT CALLER  
  
RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING  
Relena:hello Relena Yuy speaking may i ask who's speaking and what's your problem?  
Heero:Hello.Relena Omae O Korosu  
Relena:HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOO.I'd knew you'd call.  
Heero:i agree but Relena your last name is not Yuy and i do not go out with you i go out with Duo  
*hangs up*  
Me:WOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO go Heero  
Relena:*starts to cry and runs off stage*  
Me:That's today show people  
Shinigama:Rest assured next week's will be better  
  
  
  
We Know that it's short.Shorter than i though.Hopefully you'll review. 


	2. Sad ending to hilde and relena

The Gundam Girl's hotline chapter 2  
By:Me MEgumi sama and Shinigama  
Copyrights:I owneth nothing NOTHING i say  
Warning:Language  
!~!~!~!~  
  
Me:Hello and welcome to The Gundam Girl's hotline today's answerer is Hilde  
Hilde:*waves*  
Shinigama:Heh anyways let's get our first caller ok?  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING RRRRRRRRRRRRRING  
Hilde:Hello Hilde Schbeiker who are you and what is your problamo?  
Jamie:Yes Hilde it is in the series that you and duo are meant to be together.IS there anything out of the show as well?  
Hilde:Yes see me an duo have been going out just after the Endless Waltz  
Jamie:YOU'RE LYING.I was talking to Duo yesterday and he said that you broke and he is going out with heero  
Relena Pops out  
Relena:Listen here Heero is my MAN ok?not Maxwell's   
Me:Heh Heero's coming over so he can omae o korosu you  
*heero comes from behind stage along with duo they both have handguns out*  
*Hilde and Relena come running bullets are being fired.*  
Me:Ooops there goes hilde bye bye hilde  
Shingama:Heh there goes Relena  
*heero and duo kiss*  
Shinigama and me:WOOOHOOOO  
Me:Give me a D-U-O Duuuuuuoooooooooo Woohoo *jumps up and down*  
Shinigama:Give me a H-and an E-E-R-O Heeeeeerooooo *jumps up and down*  
Heero:please don't it reminds me of Relena  
Shinigama:ok heero  
  
  
  
~!~!~  
Ok what a tragic end of this episode next up Catherine ok? 


	3. uhhh catherine (disturbing)

Part 3 of the gundam girls show  
  
Warning:weird languages(japanese,italian french) some weirdness(yaoi/yuri) question,and language  
  
Written By: MEgumi-Sama and Shinigama  
  
Copyright: I OWNETH NOTHING I AM NEVER SAYING THIS AGAIN(I hope)  
  
!~!~!~!  
  
Me:Hello and welcome to the gundam girls hotline/make a freak of yourself show today we have Catherine  
Who is Pilot Trowa Barton's Sister  
Now let's get the phone's ringing  
  
*RIIIIIIIING RIIIIING*  
Cathy:Hello i am catherine please do not tell me you want my brother to fight  
Dumbass:uhhhh Damn  
  
Me:Next!  
  
*ring ring*  
Cathy:Hello i am catherine please do not tell me you want my brother to fight.  
Jacque:Vous sucez mal l'espoir de Catherine.I que vous mourez dans l'cEnfer (1)  
Cathy:C'est était moyen vous vous vous surgeon de dick  
(that's mean you you you dick sucker)  
Jacque:Baisez-vous chienne (Fuck you bitch)  
*hangs up*  
Cathy:That was mean  
  
Me:Next caller  
  
*RIIIIING RIIIIING*  
Cathy:Please tell me you are not a mercenary soldier who wants my brither to fight  
some italian girl:Amore che del tesoro I di Catherine fuck! (i love you catherine let's fuck!)  
Cathy:sicuro(you sure)  
Italian girl:sì mi stanco di masturbating con un dildo(yes i get tired of masturbating with a dildo  
Cathy:l' approvazione andiamo  
(ok let's go)  
Cathy:I gotta go bye  
  
ME: I have no clue what they we're saying but still until next time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
notes:  
1-He said in french-You suck badly catherine i hope you die in hell  
  
Ok so she's not gay but still i donot like her 


	4. Dorothy and Une ahh hell

Title:The Gundam girl hotline  
By:Shinigama and MEgumi-sama  
  
Me:Shinigama has the day off beware we have Dorothy on today and after her will be une.Yes 2 in a chapter!  
so let's bring out miss scary eyebrows,Dorothy Catalonia.  
Dotty:Hello i'm treize's sister.let's get those phones ringin  
RIIING RING  
Dotty:hello Dorothy speaking.If you are a War protester and want me to join i will.  
Shinigama(on cell phone):No i am not a war protester.but i'm in the studio and i have an image to show you.It's of you and Relena  
Dotty:oooh lemme see come on stage  
*shinigama comes on stage*  
Me:Shini!we can host the show together right?  
Shini:yes  
Me:Yay *goes backstage*  
*Shinigama shows Dorothy a picture of Relena and Dorothy going at it*  
Dotty*vomits on Shinigama and then runs backstage*  
Shini:oh well *takes off plastic bag shirt to reveal a shirt that says *I HATE PACIFISTS*  
  
Me:That was weird  
Shini:yeah  
Me:oh well let's bring out une  
*une walks out*  
Une:*good* let's get these phones ringing  
Riiing rin  
Une:*bad* Hello Lady une speaking need some help?  
Me:yes can i speak to good une  
Une:*good* yes  
Me:now can i speak to bad une  
Une*bad*: yes  
Me:now slap good une  
*une slaps herself*  
Me:now good une slap bad une  
*Une keeps slapping herself ia rage*  
Me:*laughs*  
Shini:*laughs*  
Both:that's this weeks chapter Sayonara! 


End file.
